Autumn the winter queen
by Sierra color
Summary: Is anyone really the villain? Is anyone really the hero? Everyone has a little bit of both inside them. She is the next Snow Queen, she is the next villain- and a Royal. Even though she doesn't want to be, even though she would love to have enough courage to be a Rebel, like Raven Queen, but she knows that you can't change your destiny- or can you?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I deleted the first version of this story- but I just had to do it! It will be better this time! I promise! Anyway, here is the story, dears! This is the prologue, which shall be in third- person, the rest will be in first person, and some third person might just randomly pop up! I AM THE NARROTOR NOW, I HAVE THE POWER HAHA- okay, I'll stop. Anyway, let's go on with the story, loves!**

* * *

On the day that Autumn, the next Snow Queen was born, her mother hated her- and yet, because of that mysterious beauty she had- she did not hate her with a absolute ever consuming fury.

Her mother held the child, with her red hair and freckles- that reminded her of the season of autumn- which was how the beautiful child got her name, because of her looks- but she held that child, and looked at her uncaringly, unlovingly, and yet with an odd fascination, for she had the blue eyes of her father- a winter sprite, who was related to a fall sprite, which is where her most of her features came from- and her eyes had that tingle to them, that whenever one looked close enough they would remind them of a cool, crisp cold day in the autumn, with a blue grayish sky. Or, if the child would be sad, lonely or feel any sort of melancholy, her eyes would turn a stormy gray, but the child would come to find this out much, much later. And as her mother held her, the little hair that she had shone in the pale fall sun, as the leaves radiated with a wonderful and awesome array of colors that day, as she looked out the window- and came up with a name, Autumn.

But, that unfortunately was the only thing her mother (the sister to the snow queen) ever did for her, and as soon as her sister arrived she gave her the child, and thus, that was how Autumn became the next Snow Queen.

When the Snow Queen, looked upon this child, she did not look the way her sister did, instead she looked upon the baby with a deep, deep love and compassion, for she was a lonely queen, all alone in that ice palace of hers, and it would do her good -she decided- to have some company, and to keep up act of being the all evil "Snow Queen" she never told how lonely she was, and she would never tell the truth about how she got her sweet, sweet Autumn.

* * *

 **I hope you guys don't mind the short chapter!**

 **And I forgot to thank that dear, dear reviewer who reviewed and wished for me to continue my story! (Sorry, I forgot your name, dear!) I hope you don't mind that I rewrote this, and please- if you want to!- favorite, follow and review!**

 **And tell me how's my writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! How are you, my dearies?**

 **I hope you like the story! I hope to do a lot with it, and get to put some of my ideas about the world out there, and I hope you guys really connect with the character, and get to understand her. ANYWAY, without further adieu, I present to you- CHAPTER TWO!**

* * *

My name is Autumn Snow.

I am the next Snow Queen.

And I except my destiny, even though I don't want to- I can't bear the thought of my aunt being disappointed in me, she has been the only mother I've had after all, and I love her, with all my heart-and even though she never says it, I know she loves me also - or she wouldn't have kept me all these years.

We always talk about stuff, we talk about everything, but I never tell her- I never tell her that- I never tell her that I get lonely, that I don't want to rule with an iron fist- that I cannot bear the thought of kidnapping a poor little boy, or nearly freezing him, turning his heart to ice- I can't, and I know she can't either- she loves the sunshine, she loves the moon! She hates and yet loves the snow- but she can never truly enjoy the spring, because with her touch, she can freeze everything. I often see her at the window, crying during spring, face in her hands, sobbing and sobbing- that's why I always paint her pictures of the flowers, and the trees, the lakes and streams- whatever I can, just so she can be happy, and not cry the way she does.

But, I know if I told anyone that, they would never believe me.

Why? Because I am the Snow Queen's niece, but nobody knows that, everyone thinks that I'm her daughter that I am just as "evil" and "cruel" as she is, but she isn't any of those things, it's just an act she puts up, just so nothing happens to us.

I hate it.

I hate Headmaster Grim,

I hate my destiny.

I hate this school.

It's not fair that Raven isn't scared, it's not fair that the Rebels aren't scared, and that even though I get scowls form the Royals, I stay with them, and it isn't fair how they treat me.

Maybe, when I'm a villain, I'll lose all my feelings, I'll lose them, and won't care if they die, underneath the cold, cold, cold snow.

My only friend is Duchess Swan, I tell her everything-but, even I don't tell her things, I keep my secrets locked up and tight, in a jar on some shelf inside my brain, and it's not fair.

 _I_ am destined to kidnap a little innocent boy and keep him in my castle made of snow and ice, until his best friend saves him.. and I am left alone again, only to cry and have my tears freeze in the icy cold wind.. this is why, even though I am melancholy- even though I feel the pain of everything and I am lonely, I keep all my feelings in my journal, and keep all my songs to myself, and put my dreams in my paintings, in the pictures that no one will ever see, because of my destiny.

My name is Autumn Snow,

and I am destined to be the next Snow Queen.

And, I hate it.

* * *

She closed the notebook, and looked out the window and sighed.

It was one of those days again, one of the days where melancholy seemed to simply drip out the window and the acceptance of sadness and pain of the world knew her very soul, and seemed to almost greet her daily.

She had to admit, that even though she would get melancholy after these times.. she still saw the beauty of the pink cherry blossoms that shone gently like pearls being kissed by the yellowish sunlight of the afternoon, and she couldn't help but see the green leaves of the trees in the distant forest.. shining like jade and emeralds...

And with that, the melancholy went away, as she got ready for her next class - princessology- which, she really didn't get why she had it, it was really a waste of time in her opinion, but she got ready anyway.

She took the book bag, and waited by the light blue door, and sighed as the bell rang.

The crowd.. and all the people talking often made her feel lonely.

 _This,_ she thought, _is how it will always be._

And she went out the door, into the crowd, a little lonely boat- being swept away by the big sea.

* * *

 **There! I FINALLY UPDATED.**

 **I hope you guys like it! And sorry for my hiatus! So yeah, I hope this is okay! Okay? OKAY.**

 **I shall update soon, and also I figured out how I'm gonna do this story- so yayy! Anyway, I have to go update other stories, so enjoy this quick chapter! :) See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have finally updated.**

 **I am sorry for the long wait, I need to remind myself to get into a schedule and update certain chapters on certain days, and put little reminders on my cellular device ( that's what I call my phone for some reason idk) (no pun intended) (if you get the pun) So anyway, thank you my dear, dear followers for waiting! Let's begin!**

* * *

She sat down, head staring at the desk and shoulders hunched, as if trying to be invisible.

Her rouge red hair covered her face, as other people came in, filling in the seats around her, no one sat next to her though, the bell rang and class began the teacher rambling on about something that she didn't care about, as she leaned over her journal writing her stories...

 _Once upon a time.._ she wrote, _there was a lonely wolf who lived in a forest.._

she thought about what to write next, as she put her hair in a bun, pushing up her big round glasses, and continued write;

 _she lived among the animals, invisible as a spirit, gliding through the trees and shadows, as silent as the night sky... hunting down her prey silent jaws clamping down upon the poor animal, ending it's life with a snap of the jaw, eating the meat and fur, tasting the sweet blood of her kill._

 _That, was how she lived._

 _Living alone in the tall green grass, the shadows of the trees and in her cave, covered with vines and clover. She lived in a world of beauty, but with the way that she was, she lived alone, in the lonely forest, a spirit gliding through the woods, living alone in the mountains unknown and forgotten._

She tapped the fingers of her right hand on the table, while tapping the pen in her left hand, making a little beat.

 _Think Autumn think!_ She sang to herself, shutting her left eye, and then her right, and then opening it again, and the opening the left as an idea fluttered inside her head, and she continued writing-

 _One day the wolf,- upon visiting a part of the forest that she had never explored before - met a dragon, and not the kind that we know of, one of the ancient ones that haunted the earth, long before all of creation, the ones that had no wings of arrogance, but instead had the ancient wisdom of the earth in their veins, and upon knowing that wisdom, they could fly higher than the ones today._

 _It was lime green, and had spiked red scales sticking out of its back, short arms and legs stuck out of it's sides, as its big head rested on it clawed front legs, the small white beard that sprouted out of his chin went over his arm, finally resting on the ground as one of its lime green pointed ears turned towards the silver wolf's direction, then he opened on jasper colored eye, and then the other, turned his head looking at her, and then, he spoke, his voice reminded her of silver and ash, of old forgotten memories tinted with sweet melancholy sorrow-"Ah, young wolf, I have been expecting you." she said nothing, as blue sliver tinted eyes stared back at him, "We are the same, you and I- we are the last of out kind." The wolf took a step closer, interesting in what the dragon was saying- "I am a dragon, and you a wolf, but we are still the last." she took another step, as she tilted her head in curiosity. "And upon being that we are the last, we should stick together, and be the last ones together." she wagged her fluffy tail, agreeing with the dragon as he got up from his spot, "We must find more of the last ones" he spoke," so they will not be as lonely as we have been."_

 _And, that, is where out story begins._

"Autumn Snow."

She looked up, as the teacher spoke, "Would you mind answering the question?" the girl kept silent, at first, and knowing that she would get sent to the headmaster's office replied- "Actually, I would mind." and then she got up, collected her things and left, her head held high.

 _What was the point?_ She thought to herself, _If I am going to sign the Story Book of legends?_ she sighed, as she walked into the office, and sat down next to Raven Queen, who sat there with a frown on her face, a eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.

After she blocked out the headmaster's speech to Raven about following her destiny he spoke to her;

"Miss Snow, this has been the third time this week you've been here, would you care to explain?"

She hated putting up the act of villain, and even though she hated it, she acted the part with glory- "The class was stupid, Mr. Grimm, honestly, I don't see the point," she crossed her arms and continued; "I'm going to sign my _fucking_ life away, while you get to prance about and control the next generation!" She stood up, flared her arms in the air, "I don't have a choice in what I want to do! You fucking made it for me! For everyone! Not even considering who we are and what we think!" okay, maybe she played more of a rebel role, but she currently didn't care, "I can't even do what I love best because everyone is judging me behind my back! Think about how that feels! Everyone judging the villains!" then her voice rose higher and mightier as courage bloomed and grew inside her chest, as she shook with anger, "ALL OF YOU JUDGE US! NO WONDER WHY MY MOTHER BECAME A VILLIAN! SHE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A CHOICE! SHE DIDN'T EVEN GET A CHANCE FOR A HAPPY ENDING! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DOES EVERY SRPING MR. GRIMM?" she pointed towards the man, "SHE SITS BY THE WINDOW CRYING. KNOWING SHE CAN'T GO OUT, OR EVERYTHING WILL BE FROZEN." she took a few deep breaths, "You don't even know what it's like for any of us? Do you?" And then the bubble of bravery burst, as Raven Queen started smiling, eyes shining in admiration at the girl.

"Miss Snow."

And she looked at Raven, and that bubble came up again, "Shut up."

Then, she walked out of the room, Raven following behind her.

"Hey! Autumn! Wait!"

She turned around, stopping as the black and purple streaked haired girl ran towards her, "You should become a rebel."

She wondered if she was really acting the part, she really meant what she said.

She really did, and that gleam of hope and admiration in Raven Queen's eyes made her say;

"Okay."

And now, the person who she was jealous of, was now a friend and fellow rebel.

She wasn't doing this for herself, she was doing this for her one _true_ mother the Snow Queen.

* * *

I've joined the rebels today, I also got detention for my outburst.

But, as I look at the night sky, I realize that I can't live another life.

I want to live my own, my mother would want that.

I see their looks, I hear what they say, and I'm tired of the teacher always giving me detention for no reason.

It's time to stand up.

Who would have known.. that one little outburst could lead to this?

I don't know why I said what I said- I was just tired of that stupid jerk of a headmaster trying to make us do things that we don't want to do.

I've always done what everyone else had wanted, now it's my turn to be who I want to be.

I'll leave with these words of hope,

I'll leave, while hope grows as I sleep, my true self growing through the cracks of the gray sidewalk of my heart.

Goodnight.

* * *

 **I don't know what happened guys, that just happened.**

 **It felt right to have her get angry after getting sent to the office two times a week for doing nothing, and working peacefully (she chose to go the third time, and she actually did something) I feel like she just kinda realized on her walk there, that she just couldn't take it anymore, trying to live to some dumb expectation.**

 **SO, I hope you guys enjoyed that, sorry I took so long to update! And PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU.**


End file.
